


La sola tento

by tennoseremel



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennoseremel/pseuds/tennoseremel
Summary: Kaj jen denove la fino ne estis tiu, kiun ili deziris.
Relationships: Daidouji Tomoyo/Kinomoto Sakura





	La sola tento

_«Eĉ nun la suno estas varma, kiel ci estis.»_

Varmo kaj flora aromo estis ĉio, kion la virino sentis por longa tempo hodiaŭ. Ili donas etan komforton al ŝi.

_«Mi delonge decidis, ke mi ne rajtas fari tion al ci, tamen…»_

La virino malfermas la okulojn kaj diras:

— Se vi volas lasi ion, mi estas ĉi tie por vi. Se vi serĉas perditaĵon, mi estas ĉi tie por vi. Se vi deziras ion, kio ne devis esti, mi estas ĉi tie por vi…

Ŝi paŭzas, tamen baldaŭ aldonas:

— Tamen vi ne povos repreni tion.

La virino malrapide turnas sin al gastino, kiu iras al ŝi. La gastino tuj rekonas la unuan virinon kaj haltas pro surprizo.

— Ĉu Tomojo? — tio estas ĉio, kion la gastino povas diri komence.

La unua virino rigardas al la dua, tamen ne respondas.

_«Ci iĝis ankoraŭ pli bela, ol ci estis. Ho, donacoj de vivo! Tamen cia vesto estas tiel ruinigita, kiel nia mondo…»_

— Ĉ-ĉu vere?.. Kial vi aspektas tiel? Kio okazis al vi? — mire demandas la gastino.

Tomojo estas vestita en bela blanka robo kun blua supro kaj bluaj rubandoj. Tre longa purpura hararo kun etaj bukloj igas ŝin plej ĉarma virino en la mondo. Tamen ŝi aspektas iomete malgaja. Iukaŭze ŝia dekstra okulo nun estas orkolora, kvankam ambaŭ iam estis purpuraj. Io stranga ŝvebas super ŝi. Ĉu rompita malhela nimbo aŭ krono? Ho, Tomojo estas mirinda nun, tamen kompreneble ne nur pro tio. Se vi starus apud ŝi, vi sentus strangajn premajn emociojn kaj nekompreneblan danĝeran forton.

— Mi ne estis sufiĉe forta. Nenio pli, — melankolie respondas Tomojo.

_«Kompreneble mi ne kapablas diri tion.»_

— Nu, kial vi serĉas iun kiel mi, Sakuro? — siavice demandas Tomojo.

Sakuro aspektas vundebla kaj sendecida, sed tio ne daŭras longe.

— Nuntempe, — ŝi diras, — mia sola kielo estas reveni kaj ŝanĝi ĉion.

_«Mi sentas ĝin. Ĝi vivas. Tremiga, furioza, postulema. Bruliga kiel infera pordego. Mia propra deziro.»_

Tamen Tomojo trankviliĝas kaj demandas:

— Ĉu vi vere komprenas, kion vi petas?

— Jes, — voĉo de Sakuro estas forta. Ŝi kredas tion, kion ŝi diris.

_«Bedaŭrinde por mi tio estas malĝusta.»_

— Mi ne cedos ĉi-foje. Kaj ankaŭ Mejlin', — rezolute diras Tomojo.

— Kiu? — Sakuro eksentas sin implikita.

— Iu, kiu ankoraŭ ne ekzistas.

— Kion tio signifas?

— Lastatempe vi duope faris tion, tamen ŝi ne estas tiom forta kiel vi, Sakuro. Ŝia ekzistado forbrulis, — vizaĝo de Tomojo iĝas pli malgaja.

— Mi ne tre bone komprenas pri kio vi diras, sed eĉ se mi jam provis tion antaŭe, mi ne kapablas halti nun. Mi… — Sakuro eksilentas.

_«Mi scias tion, kion tio signifas. Kaj mi sentas min… Malbona. Tio estas terura kruda sento. Tamen ĉi tio estas tio, kion ŝi volas, kaj mi vere ne kapablas nei. Ĉi tio ja estas tio, kion mi delonge volas.»_

— Ĉu vi certas pri tio? — Tomojo demandas lastfoje.

_«Neu, mi petas.»_

— Mi certas.

_«Pardonu min, Sakuro, tamen mi ne plu sentos min kulpa.»_

— Do ne devas atendi, ni tuj komencu, — Tomojo decidis agi, dubo ne plu loĝas en ŝi.

_«Mi batalos.»_

Tomojo aktivigas sian sorĉon. Tio estas malregula, sed reguloj ne plu havas forton super ŝi. La sola regulo estis ŝia sento de kulpo, kiu haltis ŝin pasintece, sed ĉi-foje ŝi havas permeson. Ĉu ŝi bezonis permeson? Ne. Jes. Tio estas stulta.

Sakuro ankaŭ aktivigas sian magion, tamen ŝi rigardas al simbolo de Tomojo, kiu ĵus aperis sub ili. Ĉu tio estas purpura floro? Ĉu malhela stelo? Ĉu malplena? Ĉu malpleno? Kio okazis al Tomojo, ke tio estas ŝia memo?..

Eksteraj sonoj silentiĝas. Tomojo aliras Sakuron kaj prenas ŝin je la brakoj. Poste, rigardante rekte al ŝiaj okuloj, ŝi diras:

— Mi ne plu detenos min. Mi ne haltos. Mi ne cedos. Mi reprenos tion aŭ malaperos penante.

Realeco malrapide detruiĝas. Tomojo subite brakumas Sakuron kaj flustras al ŝi lastajn vortojn, kiujn ŝi aŭdos en ĉi tiu ruinigita mondo:

— Vi povas ŝanĝi ĉion, tamen mia amo al ci ne malaperos.

Surprizita Sakuro volas demandi ion, sed en la sekva momento la mondo dissolvas en pura blanko.

Alia provo. Alia mateno, tenera kaj varma…

**Author's Note:**

> Bildo de tiu Tomojo: <https://www.deviantart.com/lorinellyu/art/Tomoyo-Cardcaptor-Sakura-725088824> (de LorinellYu)  
> Sorĉa simbolo de Tomojo: <https://www.deviantart.com/tenno-seremel/art/Reverie-663898172> (de mi)


End file.
